Remember Me
by Toyo-Superhill
Summary: [UPDATED: FINAL CHAPTER UP]Jack and Nina story. Written quite a while ago. Jack gets amnesia. Will he remember his love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all. I wrote this ages ago, probably around 2003 or something but they didn't have a Neighbours section here at fanfiction. It's not that long but I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Nina cast her eyes over the top of the building in front of her and read 'Erinsborough High School'. Her first day of school in this new city. Ever since she was very young, her life would always consist of moving towns, cities, states, to accommodate her parent's need to perform at gigs all over the country. She had been to so many different schools that the experience of being the new kid to her was just a part of everyday life. Her parents recently signed up for a gig at a local club, and hopefully, she will be able to attend one school for a while without having to move again. She sighed and continued to walk through the gate and into the main building. After a few minutes of wandering around, she found the office and asked the lady behind the desk for a Susan Kennedy. "She should be here soon. Please take a seat and I will tell you when she arrives" she replied, motioning at the seats on the other side of the room.

After several minutes, the lady called for her to go to the next room, and there she met a woman in her late 40's. "Hello Nina. I'm Mrs. Kennedy and I'll be helping you find your way around the school, give you your timetable and all that sort of stuff. Here's your timetable, and a map of the school. It just so happens that you have English with me first period today, so follow me and I'll take you to your first class." Nina followed her down several corridors and a set of stairs into a room full of teenagers, all chatting and catching up with the gossip. The class silenced after the teacher entered the room. "Good Morning class. I hope you all have your essays ready to hand in. We have a new student with us today. Her name is Nina and I hope you make her feel welcome and show her what a caring school we are. Nina, take a seat up here at the front." Nina took a seat next to a girl who turned to face her and smiled. "Hi, I'm Michelle Scully. How are you?" she said. "Nina Tucker. Nice to meet you," she replied. Before the conversation could continue, Mrs. Kennedy started the lesson and they both stopped talking and paid attention.

The end of the period was near and the class had already started to pack up. Michelle turned back to Nina and asked, "Would you like to come with me to recess? I will introduce to you some of my friends and my brother." Nina smiled back and replied, "Sure." Just then, the bell rang and everyone started to make a dash for the door. Nina followed Michelle outside onto the oval where she met up with a girl and two guys. "Hey guys. This is Nina. It's her first day at Erinsborough. Nina, this is Taj, my brother Jack and his girlfriend Lori," said Michelle, pointing at each of her friends. Nina waved and said back nervously, "Hey." She had taken an instant liking to Michelle's brother Jack. She didn't really know why.

A few days later, the group was in the Coffee Shop, when Harold approached them, "Good Morning. What would you like today?" He pulled a notepad and pen out of his pocket and looked at them waiting for their orders. "I'll have my usual thanks Harold," replied Taj. Michelle then piped up and ordered a strawberry milkshake, which Lori requested for as well. Nina stared down at the menu, finding it hard to decide what to get. Jack then leaned over and said, "The lattes here are really nice. I'll have a latte please Harold." Nina looked up, blushed and ordered a latte too. Harold was about to turn and walk away before he suddenly remembered the play. "Oh yes, I just remembered. I'm producing a play. It's a wonderful love story, but we haven't found anybody to play the leads yet. Would any of you like to audition for the parts?" he asked, looking at their faces hopeful. Suddenly, Lori enthusiastically piped up, "That sounds great! When and where's the audition? You guys all want to try out right?" The rest of the gang just stared back at her with blank faces. A huge smile appeared on Harold's face and he replied, "On Sunday, at the community hall, at noon. Oh this is going to be great!" He was still smiling and laughing as he was walking back to the counter.

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: C'mon, I know that this section isn't really blooming with viewers but not even ONE review? You can all do better than that! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

That Sunday, the gang met up at the community hall and walked in to find a very excited and enthusiastic Harold. "Oh good, you are all here. Lets not waste any time and start off. As only two of you can get the parts, the others are welcome to help out backstage and behind the scenes ok? Nina and Jack can audition first. Here's the script and just read the highlighted lines." He stepped back and waited anxiously for them to start. Nina quickly skimmed the script and blushed when she found out what was coming. She looked up at Jack who looked just as nervous as she did. They quickly went through the lines and then paused at the part they were dreading. They looked into each other's eyes and felt like they were the only people in the room. They both leaned in for the kiss, but just before they could touch, Harold yelled, "Cut! That was great! You two are natural actors! Who wants to be next?" Harold looked at the others, who all had shocked looks on their faces. "Actually, on second thought, I think I'd rather work backstage. I'm not really into the acting thing," said Lori. Michelle and Taj agreed and started nodding frantically. "Oh, that's ok then," replied Harold with a slight look of disappointment on his face, but the smile returned when he glanced at Jack and Nina's direction, "At least we found our actors. You two have the parts! Rehearsals start next week on Wednesday, right here at 5pm. The backstage people are expected to be there as well," he added turning to the others, before collecting all his things and walked out of the hall. Jack and Nina just stood there with stunned faces.

Nina closed the door behind her and let herself fall onto her bed. She didn't know what just happened or how it happened, but she knew that it shouldn't have happened. She had never had these kinds of feelings about anyone else in her life before, and she shouldn't be having these feelings, she thought to herself, especially when he has a girlfriend. She looked over at her keyboard and decided to start writing a new song to take her mind of things.

Jack found himself thinking about her and how he felt in the hall. He had never felt so close to anyone else before, not even Lori and he was confused about this fact. He shouldn't be having these feelings for someone else when he had a girlfriend. These feelings will disappear soon, as long as I ignore them, he thought to himself. He left his room and started for the kitchen when he was called to dinner.

The following few weeks were full of rehearsals for the play, as well as more confusing feelings for both Jack and Nina. The more they found out about each other, the more the feelings grew, but both chose to ignore them. The play was developing on schedule and Harold grew more excited everyday. Several weeks after that fateful audition, Harold decided to call a final rehearsal the day before the play. Jack had just entered the Coffee Shop when Harold called him into the kitchen. "Jack, great you're here! We are having a final rehearsal in half an hour. Could you please go tell and pick up Nina? Thanks, it would mean a lot to me!" he said quickly before dashing off to serve more customers.

Nina sat down at her piano downstairs and stared at the pages of sheet music in front of her. She had just finished her song and is playing it for the first time. The song reflected her feelings and thoughts about Jack. It was all getting too much and she had to get it out of her system the only way she knew how. She started playing the first notes.

Jack looked up at the large Tucker house, took a breath and made his way up the driveway. As he arrived at the front door, beautiful music filled his ears, followed by what he thought was the voice of an angel. He paused for a moment, captivated by the song, and made out some of the words. _Will you fall for me, the way I'd like you to, will you fall for me, the way I've fallen for you… _Jack then realized that he had been standing there for a while and looked down at his watch. Rehearsal starts in ten minutes. He knocked on the door and heard the music suddenly stop, making him feel a little disappointed. A few seconds later Nina answered the door with a surprised look on her face. "Hey, Harold called a final rehearsal which starts in about ten minutes. We got to go," he said. "Oh, ok, hold on. I've just got to get my stuff," she replied while turning back into the house to retrieve her bag. Soon they were making their way out of her street and to the community hall.

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I've officially given up on any hope that ANYONE is reading this fic. I will however,post the rest of it up periodically anyway and perhaps a few months or years down the track, a twist of fate would guide some fortunate soul to my fic and they will find themselves compelled to read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

When they both entered the hall, they were both surprised to find only Harold there. He looked up when he heard them enter and a huge smile appeared on his face again. "Ahh…there are my two leads. I think it is time for us to practice the final scene in full and properly," Harold said to both of them, not noticing their nervous looks. During all the rehearsals, the final scene was always ended before the kiss, as both Jack and Nina had requested. But as the play was the following day, it was time to do it in full. Jack and Nina went through the final scene as they had done so many times before, but when it got time to the kiss, both were so nervous that they started to shake. Harold was watching from the side anxiously and waiting. Jack decided then to get it over and done with so he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. In that moment, both forgot all their previous thoughts on their feelings and just acted upon their impulses. Both felt their hearts start to beat faster and a feeling of happiness washed over them. Slowly, they pulled away from each other, staring into each other's eyes and both knew in that moment that the feelings were real, and cannot be ignored any longer. It only lasted a few seconds, but to them, it felt like much longer. The moment, however, was cut short when Harold started clapping and rambling enthusiastically about their performance. "That was great! You guys make it look like you are really in love! This play is going to be perfect! You two look just perfect together!" Harold continued to blabber on non-stop about how great the play is going to be. However, the two confused teenagers were just lost in their own thoughts.

The following day, the first day of the play, the entire afternoon consisted for last minute adjustments to the set and lighting. Everyone was so stressed and rushed that Nina and Jack barely saw each other the entire day. It was a few minutes before the play started and Nina peeked out at the audience all taking their seats and settling down. She was completely nervous, not of performing in front of so many people, but to perform that scene again. She looked towards the other side of the stage and saw Jack staring at her, giving her an encouraging smile. It made her feel a bit better but not as much as she would have liked. Suddenly she heard Harold's voice booming to the audience, and the curtains rise, signaling the start of the play.

"…_to never see you again, to never touch you again, my life would be torment…" _Nina repeated the line like she had done so many times before. This is the part, the moment, which she has been dreading. Once again, the butterflies returned to her stomach, and the feeling of happiness washed over her. They leaned in and their lips met at the middle. Both were then taken over by the feeling of satisfaction, and once again, their dream had been fulfilled. However, the sound of the audience applauding their 'performance' forced them back into reality.

Nina had just collected her things and started to make her way towards the door of the hall when Jack approached her, still in his costume. "Hey. Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked looking hopeful. Nina agreed and they made their way to the corner, away from all their family and friends, complimenting Harold on the play. She looked at him, waiting for him to start, but he was just standing there, shuffling his feet with a nervous look on his face. Finally, he looked up and said, "Look, I don't really know where to start because I have never been through this before. But, well, when we were on that stage, performing that scene, I felt something for you that I have never felt before, not even towards Lori, and I just want you to know that," he quickly said before trying to make a quick escape from the situation. But before he could take more than three steps, he felt her hand on his arm, pulling him back. She looked into his eyes and said something that meant the world to him, "I did too." At that moment, an excited Lyn came rushing towards them, congratulating them on their performance. She was soon followed by the rest of the Scully family, Lori and Taj, all talking at once. Amongst all the hassle and confusion, Nina crept her way out of the hall, something that didn't go unnoticed by Jack.

The gang met up the following day at the Scully's to celebrate the success of the play. Jack and Nina attempted to avoid each other at all costs, which was successful for most of the day. When they had to talk to one another, the conversation would be awkward and forced, which didn't go unnoticed by Michelle. "Hey, what's up with you guys?" she asked concerned. "Nothing!" came the immediate response by them both and then took off in opposite directions. A bit later, Nina received a phone call from her mother, asking her to return home to meet another one of their agents. At the same time, Lyn asked Jack to take out the trash, and once again, they were forced to have some sort of human interaction. They both made their way down the stairs and said quick farewells. As Nina was crossing the road, she dropped her jacket she was holding and bent over to pick it up. She however, didn't notice the car race towards her uncontrollably.

Nina suddenly felt a strong thrust on her side and she found herself rolling a few meters away from where she originally was. She looked up just in time to see Jack getting hit full on by the car, in the same position she was in just a few moments ago. She got up and ran as fast as she could to him, knelled down and placed his head on her lap. She started crying uncontrollably, begging him to wake up, but he never did. She felt something wet soak through her pants and looked down to find them painted in red. The siren of the ambulance could be heard in the background but all she could concentrate on was the man she loved, bleeding to death on her lap.

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG, my first review! Lol, thanks Abbie, you have made my day! Theres one more chapter after this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Jack did not die. The ambulance arrived just in time and he was rushed to the Erinsborough hospital emergency room. However, he was in a coma and had been like that for several weeks already, and the whole time, Nina was there by his side, begging him to wake up. Since the incident, Nina's feelings for Jack were out in the open, not that she told anyone, but by the way she was holding him on the street and how she would stay in his room for days on end without eating or sleeping, everyone had guessed. No matter how much Lyn or Trixie pleaded with her, she refused to leave his side, not wanting to miss the moment he would wake up.

Jack slowly opened his eyes and the room gradually became clear. He had a huge headache and felt like the entire building was rocking. Before he could process anything, he heard a scream at the corner of the room and found a blonde girl running towards him with tears in her eyes. "Jack! You're awake! Oh my god, I was so worried!" she started rambling on. Jack looked at this stranger with a look of confusion. Who is she? Do I know her? What is she doing here? A thousand questions raced through his head. "I'm sorry, but do I know you? Who are you?" he asked, attempting to get some answers to the questions in his mind. "What are you talking about? It's me, Nina! You probably don't recognize me as I haven't had a shower for several days…" she replied with a smile on her face. Jack continued to stare back confused, "I still don't know who you are sorry. Where's my girlfriend Lori?" he asked. Nina took a step back in horror and called for the doctor, who began several tests on Jack. Nina sat in the corner the entire time, staring into space with a blank expression on her face. Fifteen minutes later, the doctor turned to Nina and said, "Jack seems to be recovery quite well. His blood pressure is normal, and so is his heartbeat. However, due to the impact on his skull, and the huge loss of blood, he seems to be suffering from amnesia. He doesn't remember anything that happened in the past year. However, with enough encouragement and support from his loved ones, there is a high chance that he will regain his memory," he finished with a smile and left the room. Nina was in shock. He doesn't even remember her.

Jack was allowed to return home after a few days, and everyone was fussing over him and spending all their time with him. Everyone that is, except for Nina, who wanted to stay out of it all. It hurt her too much to be near him when he can't even remember her. Considering how Jack could not remember Nina and she was never around anymore, Lori decided to ignore the fact that Nina was in love with him and tried in all of her power to prevent Jack from regaining his memory of her and forced Taj not to reveal who she is to Jack. She wanted to continue her life and relationship with Jack the way it was before Nina was in the picture. She had a feeling deep in the pit of her stomach that Nina's feelings for Jack were not completely unrequited. The rest of the Scully family did not tell Jack about Nina, as she is currently out of his life, so there was no point breaking up the relationship between Jack and Lori

Nina's parents found her an agent, who signed her up to weekly gigs at Lou's Pub, where she was currently receiving a lot of interest and popularity. The work was quite hard and tiring, but she was thankful for this distraction from her constant thoughts of Jack. She had passed Jack many times in the corridors at school, but never spoke to him, even if he was the one who started the conversation. Jack still wondered who is girl was. She was a complete stranger to him, though she was the one there by his side in the hospital room when he woke up. Though he asked many times, no one in his family told him who she was exactly, and she was refusing to talk to him. He was depressed. He wanted desperately to regain his memory so he can find out who this Nina is, but no one is willing to help him. Noticing his depression, Taj invited him to the pub for a round of drinks on Saturday night, to distract him from his troubles. Unknown to either of them, it was the night Nina was performing.

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Nina made he way up to the platform and started connecting all the cords of her keyboard and speakers. She looked across at the crowded room and started to feel nervous. The pub has never been so packed before at one of her performances. Lou gave her a wave and encouraging smile behind the counter, staring around happily at the many customers. She sat down on her stool and turned on her keyboard. At that moment, the door of the pub swung open and in entered Taj and Jack. Both guys had a look of surprise on their faces, as they had never seen so many people in the pub before. They both glance around the room, trying to find the attraction and were both shocked to see Nina on the platform, about to perform. Jack, who was desperately trying to find out who this Nina is, took his seat at the bar and stared at her, waiting for her to start. If Nina felt nervous before, it was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. She possessed a strong feeling of embarrassment of what she was about to sing. She cleared her throat and started to play the first notes, determined not to look him in the eye throughout the entire song. _All I know is I'm lost without you, I'm not gonna lie. How am I gonna be strong without you, I need you by my side… _Jack stared up at her in awe. That voice sounded so familiar. He was sure that he had heard it some place before. After several moments of trying to figure this brainteaser out, he concluded that it must be from his lost memory, and was rejoicing about this fact. Nina took a deep breath, and sang the last line, looking into Jack's eyes. _I'm lost without you… _Their eyes were connected, and they felt like time had frozen. Jack suddenly felt a trigger in his heart and he felt something so strong and powerful towards her that he never felt before. Is this a new feeling? Have I felt this way about her before? His head was filled with questions, but he lost his train of thought when the entire pub broke out into applause, to which he joined in. Nina gave a thankful smile to the crowd and made her way to the back of the pub to collect her pay and bag.

Lou happily walked into his office with a huge smile on his face. "You were fantastic Nina! The crowd loved you! The audience grows every week and the profits are rising considerably! You, my dear, are going to go places! Here's your pay, and I've added a bit of a bonus!" he finished with a wink and dashed back out to serve more customers. Nina opened the envelope and a look of shock appears on her face. 250 was inside. It was too much. She confronted Lou outside, but he shook his head and replied that she deserved it. She made her way across the pub, being pat on the back and congratulated by the audience, which did not include Jack anymore, she had noticed. When she got through the doors, she felt someone's hand grasp her arm and pull her to the side. Startled, she was about to scream before she recognized the face. Jack. She looked up at him with a hint of fear in her eyes, not wanting to talk to him. "Hey," he said, "you were great up there." "Ummm…thanks. Excuse me but I've got to get home." Nina replied and turned to walk away. "Wait!" he cried, with a note of desperation in his voice, "Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? I don't know who you are, but I know that you were in my life the past year. I do not remember anything, so please help me remember. Tell me who you are." She looked back at him with a hurt look in her eyes. "There's no point," she replied, choking out her words, "I'm leaving Erinsborough tomorrow. I am moving to Brisbane, where my parents are. They moved there last week to settle into our new house. Goodbye Jack." She turned away and started to run before he could even process what he just heard.

Jack slammed the door behind him, startling Lori and the Scully's in the living room watching TV. "What is the matter dear?" asked Lyn, with a concerned look on her face. "Tell me who Nina is!" Jack exploded, "I need to know! Who is she? How do I know her? I need to know! Stop keeping it from me!" Everyone looked at one another with fearful looks, not knowing what to do. Lori, determined to save their relationship, stood up and replied, "She was just a new girl in school who had this pathetic crush on you. She was nothing." Jack looked back at her in disgust, "Then why do I love her? I can't believe you would lie to me like that." Lori took several steps back in horror and shame. Jack turned to his parents and demanded an answer. Lyn finally gave in and retrieved a videotape from the cabinet. The tape of the play. They all sat in silence and watched the tape. With each passing moment, Jack's feelings for her grew and erupted with the final scene. Without a word, Jack stood up and made his way to bed. He had decided to stop her tomorrow from getting on that flight.

Jack raced to the airport the following day at dawn. As he didn't know when her flight was, he was willing to wait there all day if he had to. He ran to the front desk and asked when the flight to Brisbane was. "The Qantas flight from Melbourne to Brisbane departs at 7:00am today at gate 12," came the reply and a smile. He looked down at his watch, which read 6:30. He immediately ran towards the customs but was refused entrance without a ticket. Cursing himself, he ran back the desk, pulling out his wallet at the same time.

He was running down the final corridor and gate 12 was in sight. Picking up his pace, he finally arrived and glanced over the queue of people waiting to board the flight. And there she was, toward the end of the queue with her bag on her back. "Nina!" he yelled and ran up to her. She looked up with a shocked look on her face and stepped out of the queue to talk to him. "What are you doing here?" she asked, but was replied with a kiss, just the one in the play. Though surprised, Nina found herself returning the kiss, not caring that the entire queue was watching them, only focused on the love of her life in front of her. She felt her knees shake and he felt his palms start t sweat. Slowly they pulled apart breathless and their audience quickly looked away, pretending they did not see anything. All the memories and feelings flooded back into Jack's head, but all he could concentrate on was the love of his life in front of him. "I love you," he proclaimed. "I love you too," came the reply. They both stood there staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity until Jack finally regained his train of thought and remembered what he was doing there. "Don't go," he begged, "I need you here." Nina stared back with a hurt look, "I have to go. My parents are expecting me there and they have started a new life for us there already." He then suddenly had an insane thought, "then I'll go with you, if that's ok with you." Nina looked back with a look of confusion, but gradually a huge grin appeared on her face. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, laughing and crying at the same time. She released him, stepped back, grabbed his hand and together they made their way to the boarding gate. She turned to him with a smile and said, "I knew you would remember me."


End file.
